


What Streams are for in Spring

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: From 2008:Eight, Charley and Poohsticks...
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What Streams are for in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took longer than I expected. I hope I’ve FINALLY got them all posted here as well as Livejournal.

"Good! Charley then called. "Doctor, I've got one! Are you ready?"

The Doctor came strolling over from the other side of the fairy meadow, examining the stick in his hands. "This should do quite nicely." He smiled at her. "Ready, Charley?" 

"Yes, Doctor." She headed for a nearby stream, then noticed the Doctor wasn't following. "Doctor, what is it?" 

"I was thinking, should we stay here or go to the butterfly room? There is a charming little stream there, too." 

"Here, of course." Charley looked impatiently at him. 

"I just thought maybe a change of pace would be nice."

"Well, we are already here and it is more suitable." 

"It is?" 

"Yes! Obviously! Now, race you there!" And she took off at a run. 

"Right!" The Doctor grinned and sprinted after her. 

********

They stood atop the bridge. The Doctor had taken his velvet coat off and had draped it over the side of the bridge. "Ready! Steady! Go!" And he tossed his stick. Charley flung hers as well. She won by a hair's breadth. 

"I won!" She beamed happily. 

"Two out of three?" 

"Ah..Yes!" They went to collect additional sticks. Then back at the bridge, they began a nice afternoon of poohsticks. 

The End


End file.
